The Fall of X.A.N.A.
The Fall of X.A.N.A. is the third episode of season 7 and the 153th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins in , all the towers of each sector are activated with a halo red and turn into a ray of energy that carry to the sector 5, causing a big overloads and in a terminal go out red lines destroying little by little until exploding in pieces. The sky of each sector goes back almost dark and all the X.A.N.A. monsters dispel little by little. The floor cracks and the towers also go going back the halo of white to black. To the following morning, in the class of Physical Education with Jim during the day, there is a tournament where several students of another academy (Alphonse XI) and the ones of Kadic are playing a party of futbol between boys against girls and in front of the students are encouraging to the players where Sissi, Yumi and Aelita are seated except Jeremy that still is in his room with his investigation by the man of the mask. After finishing the tournament of night, all the students leave Kadic and enter in a bus. In the Stern's house, Ulrich receives a message of text by part of Yumi that she wants to invite him to the amusement park. Ulrich asks Walter permission and he says him that yes because Ulrich has approved the exams by his big effort. He finishes the dinner, goes up to his room, takes the wallet and the smartphone in the table and goes to the door going up to the car of Takeo. Yumi and Ulrich arrive to the amusement park of night with lights, being the perfect appointment to happen together since there isn't any attack of X.A.N.A. from the last month after his kidnapping by the spectres, and they can be calm. Ulrich and Yumi are waiting to go up in the noria and he asks Yumi abut the previous day in the Factory. He thinks that she hates Alex but she says him that she only is very angry by the man of the mask. Yumi and Ulrich go up in the noria skywards, and observe the city of Paris shining and very lovely. While in Jeremy's room, he's checking if there is a X.A.N.A. attack. Search by the program to track the towers activated but seldom goes back crazy when there are million towers activated at the same time and the computer shuts down suddenly with a Blue Screen of Dead. Aelita enters in his room asking what is happening in the computer, he answers her that he thinks the superscan has a problem and contacts with Franz Hopper because they will need his help. He goes to the factory since tomorrow they are the weekends, Jim and Mr. Delmas will be out of Kadic until the following morning. While Sissi, William and Odd are seeing a film of Mission: Impossible in the rec room without the students, taking a drink and popcorns but suddenly the lights blink, the television and his smartphones create an odd interference and thinks that it's X.A.N.A., but everything goes back to the normality. William says him that it does not be suitable of X.A.N.A., but Sissi doesn't want to interrupt the film and it's better that Jeremy do his work and remains in the rec room. While in the laboratory, Jeremy is checking by the supercomputer connected to the laptop to review the program of the scan of the towers, and reveals that all the towers are damaged but it shows that the halo white is now black and seem that they are under the control of a program ghost. Then appears Franz Hopper and explains them all about the man of the mask, teaching a video of the previous day. Franz with a shine in his eyes recognises him that he knew that some day went to appear like this. Franz confesses them a secret, the man of the mask is in reality an upper creature that X.A.N.A. and he is his creator known as "X.A.N.A. 1.0", this one would be the first X.A.N.A. but it had a mistake and originally was designed to watch the men in black, known as "Watchdog Ghost" or rather he finishes giving the definite name: the "Baron of the Illusions". It's a virus program like an IA and allows to control the networks so much in Lyoko and materialise on the Earth. He committed a big error for having created the Baron and afterwards created again another IA like virus, X.A.N.A. 2.0, the old enemy that they confronted always, but the Baron was neutralised by Anthea with isolated networks in a server and what occurred just during the kidnapping of Yumi, somebody freed it to finish with X.A.N.A. and occupy his place. Aelita is surprised that X.A.N.A. was destroyed by the Baron but he warns him that the Baron isn't like X.A.N.A. with his powers. Jeremy asks him if he knows the true identity and he doesn't know it still, being a mystery what goes to happen. Aelita explains him more about the word "Final Trial" but Franz Hopper becomes nervous when hearing this word and ignores this subject, lying that he doesn't have neither idea of this. While in the amusement park, Yumi and Ulrich still are in the noria chatting. Ulrich asks Yumi how went her when she had spoken with a psychologist, and she says him that she doesn't want to go back to speak of this subject since she had cost her surpass the trauma and wants to go on, smiling. Then the noria moves to the exit and Yumi wants to achieve a doll (a big bear) in a place. Ulrich pays 2€ and gives the gun to Yumi to shoot to the ducklings of rubber, and she does some excellent shots giving to 10 ducklings with a big luck. The man congratulates them and gives the giant bear to Yumi and Ulrich. They hold it together, when she looks the clock that are almost midnight and it's better is to go back home. They return to the exit where Takeo is in the car expecting, and they go together to go to the Stern's house. Ulrich kisses Yumi in her lips and she says "Good night". Takeo asks Yumi looking by the rear-view mirror if they have had a good time together. They set up to go home, with the giant bear in the seat. To the following morning, the Lyoko-Warriors gather in the laboratory explaining that X.A.N.A. was destroyed by the man of the mask who already has name: "Baron of the Illusions" like the new X.A.N.A., and he's controlling all Lyoko and they doesn't know why. By the information of Franz Hopper, he was designed originally to spy the men in black like the "Protocol Ghost" and he surely can be spying the conversation by smartphone, by webcam and any communication that was near without noticing his presence. Gallery Episode153.jpg|Yumi and Ulrich in the amusement park. es:La caída de XANA fr:La chute de XANA Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes